Kendrick Perkins
starting Kendrick Perkins (born November 10, 1984 in Nederland, Texas) is a center for the Boston Celtics. He is known for his trademark scowl. Latest News * The five Celtics starters are listed on the All-Star ballot this year, the first time that Perkins and Rajon Rondo have been listed. Perkins told the Boston Globe: "Just to be on it, it's surprising, more than anything; that's all I can tell you." "Versions of Celtics' final play vary", Boston Globe, Marc J. Spears. November 13, 2008. * Perkins and Jermaine O'Neal "exchanged words" following a technical foul in the November 10th game against the Raptors. Perkins told the Boston Herald that their ongoing clashes are getting serious: "There's always words exchanged. We do have something personal. That's how we've been since we've been matching up. But you know, it is what it is... When we match up it's always going to be a personal matchup in my opinion. I don't want him to score at all, and he tries his best to score buckets on me." "Kendrick Perkins crashes Jermaine O'Neal's party", Boston Herald, Steve Buckley. November 11, 2008. __TOC__ Background Statistics College: None (Clifton J. Ozen HS, Texas) Years pro: 5 Acquired: Drafted No. 27 overall in 2003 (traded from Memphis, along with the draft rights to Marcus Banks, in exchange for the draft rights to Troy Bell and Dahntay Jones) 2008/2009 salary: $4.1 million Signed through: 2010-2011 Last year's numbers: 6.9 ppg, 1.5 bpg, 6.1 rpg in 24.5 minutes Strengths Perkins is the muscle of the Celtics. In addition to being a very good rebounder, he is the best one-on-one post defender. Weaknesses Perkins has had several injuries. His left shoulder injury kept him out of Game 5 of the 2008 Finals. High school Perkins graduated from Clifton J. Ozen High School in Beaumont, Texas in 2003 where he led Ozen High to four consecutive district championships and one state championship during his high school career. Averaging 27.5 points, 16.4 rebounds and 7.8 blocked shots a game as a Senior, he led Ozen to a 33-1 record, with the only loss being a 66-54 setback to Fort Worth Dunbar in the state 4A championship game. In 2003, Perkins was selected to the McDonald's All-American game for high-school players. He had originally committed to the University of Memphis, but opted instead to make the jump to the NBA straight out of high school. NBA The 6'10" Center (basketball)/Power forward (basketball) was drafted in the first round with the 27th pick of the 2003 NBA Draft by the Memphis Grizzlies, but was immediately traded along with Marcus Banks to the Boston Celtics in exchange for Troy Bell and Dahntay Jones, who had been selected by the Celtics in the same draft. During the 2004-05 season, Perkins received more playing time than he did his rookie season, and became known as one of the tougher players on the Celtics. He had a limited role during the regular season and playoffs as the team's "enforcer". Perkins was involved in an unusual scenario in the final seconds of regulation in Game 6 of the 2005 Eastern Conference first round against Indiana, Paul Pierce was ejected but Pierce was owed free throws because he had been fouled before the ejection. Under NBA rules, Indiana coach Rick Carlisle chose to select Perkins (who had not played in the game) off the bench to shoot the crucial Free throws (the game was tied). Perkins missed both, indirectly leading the game going into overtime, in which the Celtics eventually won. After marked improvements during summer training and practice, Perkins earned more playing time from coach Doc Rivers during the 2005-06 season. He played some of the best games of his career in 2006, repeatedly reaching double figures in points and rebounds. After the trade of Mark Blount to the Minnesota Timberwolves, Perkins became the undisputed starting Center (basketball) for the Celtics, although he was already sharing starting time before Blount's departure. Personal Perkins is a practicing Roman Catholic. He was an Altar boy in his youth, and it was often problematic to find an Alb to fit him due to his height. He has a son, Kendrick Perkins II, born September 10, 2007. Sources External links * Celtics.com player profile * ESPN.com player card * PerkIsABeast.com Category:2004 players Category:2005 players Category:2006 players Category:2007 players Category:2008 players